Planos Futuros
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Volta e meia, ele se imaginava dizendo em voz alta que iria largar tudo e morar numa fazenda. Fic participante do desafio Miss Sunshine do Fórum UMDB. Tema - Fazenda.


_Naruto está para a Ka assim como CDZ está para Hades. Nosso bode expiatório para temas inusitados. _

_Fanfic participante do Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009 – Porque a Nielita era foda e ficou ainda mais!!! _

_Tema 33 - Fazenda_

**Planos Futuros**

Volta e meia, ele se imaginava dizendo em voz alta que iria largar tudo e morar numa fazenda. Criar galinhas, plantar maçãs, sabe-se lá qual imagem campestre e bucólica surgiria na cabeça de quem ouvisse.

Teria sido interessante, no mínimo.

Ele já tinha dois cães de caça. Um deles levemente neurótico e facilmente irritável e o outro... quase letárgico. Podia muito bem deixar o primeiro preso a um portão de entrada (que seria invariavelmente escalado) e o segundo na porta da casa, esperando que o primeiro fosse enganado, derrotado, ou iludido por um osso. "Esperando". Claro. O segundo provavelmente estaria dormindo.

Teria três galos. Um cínico, um mal-humorado e um terceiro que adorasse provocar o mau-humor do segundo fazendo pouco caso do cinismo do primeiro. E apenas uma galinha. Que faria pouco caso dos três e volta e meia tentaria dormir em sua cama.

E o que plantaria? Cereais eram importantes para a economia nos meses de inverno, mas nada dava dinheiro como um bom vinhedo ou um olival. Provavelmente poderia tomar conta de algo mais complexo, dividir a fazenda em áreas menores, cada uma com um tipo de cultivo diferente. Isso evitaria que flutuações econômicas afetassem sua fazenda, não é?

Ele precisaria de escravos, sem dúvida alguma. Mas os preços de escravos bons andavam pela hora da morte já fazia algum tempo... Bom, ele poderia bancar os custos iniciais e expandir seus domínios, digo, sua propriedade conforme fosse prosperando.

E ele iria prosperar, sem dúvidas quanto a isso. Não tinha um toque de Midas, mas tinha aquela habilidade única de extorquir até os mortos, oras.

Escolheria uma propriedade perto das montanhas ou num vale? Teria que estudar isso mais pormenorizadamente olhando mapas. Rios eram importantes e, escolhendo corretamente a localização, poderia inclusive cobrar pela passagem pelas suas terras. Um pedagiozinho simbólico, uma moedinha ou outra, contabilizável como fundo de caixa. Ou oferendas.

E frutas? Mais do que vinho e azeite, as frutas certas poderiam abrir-lhe caminho para bons contratos. Amêndoas eram usadas para óleo, que, se bem se recordava, era usado em cosméticos. Figos e Romãs? Deixaria essa decisão para Pappilon e Alraune, já havia ouvido alguma coisa sobre os dois serem "frutas", possivelmente saberiam lidar com o assunto.

Lune seria um excelente capataz, com o chicote e tudo mais. Ou um tratador de cabras. Almas de mortais, cabras em rebanho, provavelmente ele se adaptaria bem a mudança... Ivan poderia ordenhar as ditas cabras e fazer algo de útil. Até porque, ele tinha certa cara de bode.

- Imperador Hades, algo de errado?

- Hm? Não, não. Mas acho que Cérbero teria que ficar aqui, os vizinhos provavelmente ficariam irritados com ele.

- Perdão? O que dizes? – perguntou um Thanatos assustado.

- É uma pena que não tenhamos um espectro de cavalo. Combinaria com o meio, entende? Anote para que depois eu crie um desses.

Thanatos anotou mecanicamente, sem nem pensar no que anotava. Arregalou os olhos para o papel assim que concluiu a anotação. E, pela primeira vez em quase 50 séculos, olhou completamente atarantado diretamente para o imperador.

E Hades permanecia coçando o queixo com a mão esquerda, a testa enrugada em profunda reflexão.

- Imagino se Gordon seria um bom reprodutor ou se eu teria que adquirir um para o rebanho... Verifique isso para mim, Thanatos.

Thanatos gritou.

Hades limitou-se a olhar para o deus da morte de maneira ameaçadora.

- E eu realmente espero que você não lata tanto quanto grita, Thanatos. Não gostaria de ter que castrá-lo.

_CDZ não me pertence. Fiquem tranqüilos. _

_..._

_Por enquanto. _


End file.
